Skeletons in the Closet: The Beginning
by Mobius 1
Summary: Learn how Kaname first got involved with the US military, and learn the shadowed past of the one they call Backblast. ignore the original, completely new telling!
1. Chapter 1

In order to write more in my first FMP/G.I. Joe crossover, I feel the need to write a prequel. This story is- wait, I'll let the story tell you that. ;)

XXXXXXXX

Backblast

Name: Richard Miller

Birthplace: Baltimore, MD

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

First Military Specialty: Fixed wing pilot

Secondary Military Specialty: Hand-to-hand combat

Richard Miller, a graduate of MIT at the young age of 13, was allowed into the service at the tender age of 16. He quickly proved himself in Operation: Red Flag as the most skilled pilot in the USAF. He was quickly brought onto the Joe team and currently serves as an undercover agent for the DEF(Drug Enforcement Force). Snake Eyes has adopted him as his newest student, and has dubbed him: The Intelligent Master. Back Blast adopted this name from another member due to a unique training accident. While performing a series of turns in a mock dogfight, both of his engines blew up. He managed to dead stick the plane back to base, despite warnings from his trainer. He is also currently upgrading the F-14 fleet so they can be re-immersed into the fleet.

"Back blast can Match any pilot on our team. The only thing he ain't good at is a game of Poker!"- General Hawk

XXXXXXX

March 13, 2007

Off the coast of Japan

The F-14 Tomcat was Richard's favorite plane as a child. Even after it's retirement in '06, he knew with a few mods it could rise up again. It was his first act as a business man in the Aviation community. He had replaced the engines with his own Magnetron engines, engines that use magnets to turn the fan blades instead of mechanical parts, reducing the man hours needed to maintain the GE F110-400 engines of previous models. He had also made the nozzles thrust vectoring, and he also added canards, making it as maneuverable as the Su-33, which Americans were having trouble with during the battles of the Aleutians.

"Richard. Are we almost there?" Complained his friend in the back seat.

"Almost Sam, just hang in there. You'll be with the hot Asian chicks in no time." He joked. He had chosen his best friend Sam as his RIO. He was very skilled with Computers, and best of all, he was his same age. They shared a common trait as they both had Asperger Syndrome.

"Taffy 1, this is Tokyo ASDF base, what is your current vector?"

"Tokyo ASDF base, this is Taffy 1, we are currently going to pass through the city, over." said Richard as he adjusted his path.

"Are you sure you want to take that path?" Asked the operator.

"In order to know what we're here to do, we need to see the scope of the damage." he replied. "Sam, we're over the city now."

"Good lord... what animals did this?" He asked, as he looked over the various craters and scorch marks from the battle a few months prior.

'Handfull, what the hell happened?' thought Richard as he flew a few circles. Hand full was their code name for their inside man at Mithril, otherwise known as Sousuke Sagara. They had heard that he had gone to search for Kaname, and they had let him go dark.

"There it is! I see the wreckage of the Arbalest!" said Sam As he designated it with the LANTRIN pod. Richard looked at his display, and sure enough, there lay the derelict AS. Part of their Mission was to extract the A.I., and possibly try to salvage the thing.

"Don't forget the primary mission man!" he said as they made their approach. Their primary mission was to evaluate whether or not bringing back Kaname would be a good thing. They couldn't trust Sousuke's judgement on this one. He had emotional interference. The team wanted to make sure they were bringing back a good person, not a bully. You could say the team suffered from a high moral value.

"Taffy 1, you are cleared to land." Said the base operator. He retracted the landing gear and tail hook and nailed the wire, bringing the plane to a quick stop.

A C-5 was waiting at the International Airport, with all of their stuff. They had their car, a 98 Expedition, which had a Hydrogen fuel cell engine, and was armored to the core, with glass that could withstand up to 20mm bullets, and body and door panels that could take a DU round and survive. Good thing Richard had gotten his drivers license before he left!

XXXXXXXX

March 15, 2007

Jindai High school

Today would drag on like any other day in Shinji's life. The only highlight of the past week was that an F-14 had circled the city. He had noticed that this was one of the new versions, dubbed the F/A-14E.

As Ms. Kagurazawa walked in, she had an unusual smile on her face. "Class, we have two new students today. They are exchange students who come all the way from... Baltimoray-"

"That's Baltimore." Said a voice from the hall. Two boys walked in, each one very tall. The one boy had bright orange hair, and was 6' 2" tall. He had a soft face, with pure blue eyes.

The other boy, who was only a few centimeters shorter, had messy brown hair and pale green eyes and was a bit chubbier than the first boy.

"Ask us anything about our home, and we'll gladly spout it." said the boy with orange hair. "My name is Richard Miller, and I'm sixteen."

"I'm Sam Clark, and I'm seventeen." said the boy with brown hair.

As they took their seats, their gait had a striking familiarity to it. It was pure military.

XXXXXXX

As Richard and Sam were walking away from the locker room, they noticed a feud going on in a small alley way. A female student was being roughed up. Richard wouldn't stand for that. He brushed off Sam's hand and rolled up his sleeves, a sign of American defiance. He mis-advertently showed his Arashikage Tattoo to Kaname's friends, arousing a wave of suspicion.

"Hey you punks!" he yelled as he walked in on them. He noticed that they were in the middle of trying to rape her.

"Hey cowboy, get out of here, we gots business to- urrk!!" he never finished as a round house kick landed in his face. As another rushed him, Richard dislocated the guy's shoulder, sending him sprawling with pain. Another pulled a small revolver on him.

"Not so tough now, huh cowboy?" said the boy. He shot twice, hitting him in the chest both times. Richard staggered backwards as he un buttoned his uniform jacket.

"Ever hear of dragon skin armor? It's the latest in the states." he said as he un-holstered a larger gun. The gun he was carrying was his grandpa's from World War Two, a model 1911 Colt .45. "Now my rubber bullets are fairly larger than Sagara's so I suggest you beat it." he said as he leveled the gun at the boy's head.

The boy scampered away in fear as Richard turned to the young woman on the ground. "Are you hurt ma'am?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"The girl looked up at him and stared. "Who are you?" she asked as she took his hand.

"He's an Arashikage, Mizuki!" yelled Onu-D, as he Shinji and Ren descended upon the Alleyway. "That last one we heard of was from a terrorist group! Now who's side are you on?!"

Each of them got knocked out by Sam."You had to go expose yourself there, little man." he said as he gathered them up. They buckled them into Richard's SUV, and drove to their apartment.

XXXXXXXX

March 15, 2007

Richard's Apartment

As they various members of the group came to, there was a bright light in their eyes. They stared around, but could not find the defining features of the room.

"Let's see, Shinji Kazama, Mizuki Inaba, Ren Mikihara, and Onu-D huh? So, do mind telling me where you've heard of the Arashikage ninja clan?" asked a familiar voice.

"We were told never to talk to terrorists!" exclaimed Onu-D as he struggled with his binds. Two I.D. cards were placed on the table. They were both from the USAF.

"The U.S. has child soldiers?" Asked Shinji as he studied the badges.

"Now who else is in this 'clique' of yours so we could tell them?"

XXXXXXXX

March 15, 2007

Tokyo Hospital

Kyoko was thankful for a lot of things in life. She had great friends, a wonderful family, and most of all, Wraith. She was the one who had removed the bomb and shrapnel from her during the Tokyo raid. She looked out her window and watched as the sun set over the damaged skyline. A knock was heard at the door and a nurse walked in.

"Ms. Tokiwa, you have some visitors to see you." she said as familiar faces peeked around the corner.

"Thanks, could you send them in?" she asked. The nurse bowed her head and walked out, as a group of her friends entered the room. Also, there were two new boys she didn't know. One of them stayed out in the hallway, while one with orange hair came in. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Kyoko, this guy flies fighter planes! He's the one that circled the city the other day!" exclaimed Shinji, who was obviously very excited.

"I am 1st Lieutenant Richard Miller of the United States Air Force, special mission team G.I. Joe. My friend in the hallway is 2nd Lieutenant Sam Clark. We are here to evaluate a few things about your friend and to make sure nothing else happens to this city while Sousuke is absent."

"Evaluate? What do you mean?" Asked Ren as she looked over at Richard.

"The Joe team is currently on the hunt for Amalgam bases in the pacific. We want to make sure that when we do return your friend, it's for the right reasons. We don't want to return a bully."

"So you'd rather leave her there!?" shouted Onu-D as shinji held him back.

"Not true. If that were the case, we'd return her to her family in the states. You do remember that she lived in America, right?" he said as he stood at attention. "And don't worry, I'm no stiff like Sagara, I can hang loose any time." he said as his face softened.

As the others left, Richard finally took the time to see how beautiful this girl was. She caught him staring at her and blushed.

A flash went off, as Richard noticed a small pink camera in her hands. "Please return her safely, she's a good friend to all of us."

Richard was about to speak, but was cut off by Sam's hand. "Sir, we have trouble. Five bogeys inbound, and hot." he said as a serious look crept across his face.

"Keep your eyes on the sky! And watch us soar!" he said as they both bounded down the hall.

XXXXXXX

As Richard powered down the runway, he looked over his current armament. He had Two AIM-9Xs, and six AIM-900 Viperss.

The AIM-900 was a new type of missile that contained about six separate warheads, each on a different rocket motor, in one launch vessel. When launched, the main booster would carry the warheads a few hundred yards from the launching fighter, then would send the warheads on their way.

"Do you think we have enough Rich?"

"Never know what hit 'em" he said as he screamed past them. They were coming in from the East, but something was odd. The planes looked Russian, but they had an ominous glow to them.

'Shit.' "Sam, activate the Lambda pod! We'll have to use guns for this sortie!" he said as he made the conversion. As the planes turned to engage the F-15s that were scrambling from the air base, a blue glow erupted from the F-14. The fighters themselves were Su-37 Terminators, the best out of the Russian fleet. Only problem was: Russia couldn't afford them. After the Soviet Union broke up in Early '07, they had been in deep economic trouble, selling most of their arms to other nations. These had to be Amalgam planes.

"Tokyo base, this is Backblast, I am in position to engage, over."

"We can't touch them! Please help- fzzzt!" came the reply as the tower was hit.

"All units, stand down! Let the American take them!" Said one of the pilots.

"I'm gonna do a little experiment Sam. Record this." he said as he armed his AIM-900s. He concentrated hard, expanding the Lambda field even further. "Fox two!" he exclaimed as he let a Viper fly off it's rack. The missile screamed forward at hypersonic speed. The warheads split of, and each got clear hits on a Terminator. The planes spiraled into the farm lands near by. Richard saw only one parachute.

"Hot damn, Rich! We've brought our kill tally to eight! You are now an ace!" Exclaimed Sam from the back seat.

Richard could have sworn that when he made his final approach, he saw his new trustees waving at the boundary fence.

XXXXXX

So now you know a bit more about Richard. And don't think this is the only chapter, there's plenty more. And sorry if I get a few things wrong about how Kaname got kidnaped, I read it on wikipedia.

Cya later!


	2. Defining Moments

Sorry to the one person who actually likes my story for not updating. Here you go. And also, I've decided to re-work the story from the ground up.

XXXXX

March 23, 2007

Tokyo ASDF base

Hangar 18

As Richard looked over the diagnostics for his whispered technology, the cockpit radio clicked.

"Richard, we are go for a test run." Said Sam as he and two of their team mates watched on.

"This had better work a second time, or else the DoD won't fund me anymore. Okay in three... two... one!" he said as he flicked a switch a small cloud the size of a baseball appeared in front of the aircraft, lightning arcing from tip to tip.

"Inserting fiber optic scope. All right! We did it! I see Spartans and Elites! Coming back through now." he said as he pulled the scope back. The cloud dispersed and smiles crept across their faces.

"And I thought ours was just freak accident. I guess it just goes to show that your hypothesis was correct." Said a girl with red hair as she gave Richard applause.

"Now I have to ask again Sam, Why did you bring Auska and Shinji here? This could be a severe security compromise. They only exist in fiction here."

"And I'll say again, they're human too. They need fresh air, just like the rest of us. Now those guys at CERN will be really happy."

Yeah, CERN. Those are the idiots that let the technology fall into enemy hands. Luckily, there were files for the lambda driver, so the DoD wasn't too mad.

Richard once again looked over his controls. Because his first creation was an all new aircraft, he considered this his first true aeronautical service. He knew how much the naval community loved the Tomcat, so he gave it back to them, bigger and better than ever. This fighter had invented all new sorts of-

"Richard, someone is here to see you." said a voice over the radio.

'Damn, right in the middle of my monologue.' he hopped out of the cockpit and walked to his SUV.

XXX

As Richard walked into the reception room, he noticed a familiar face in the room. "Kyoko, what in the world are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to speak to you in private. I may know Kaname's location. Plus I need you to get me some pay back." she said.

He walked her back to his car and stared her in the eye. "Why did you with hold this info? We could have gotten to her much sooner. And what's this stuff about payback? The report says they strapped a bomb to you but-"

"That creep raped me, and now I'm pregnant with his child."

Richard stood there, frozen. Over his short time being here, she was one of his closest friends. Now the deep anger that Richard had towards Leonard doubled. That bastard thought she would die anyways, so he took the liberty of pleasuring himself before doing battle with Souske.

An Air raid siren blared in the distance, and Richard hopped in his car. "Don't worry, I'll make them pay!" he said as he drove off to his hangar.

XXX

As Richard cycled through his take off procedures, Shinji and Auska, with the help of a bewildered ground crew, attached two micro missile pods to the top of the fuselage. He cycled through his other weapons also. On the wings were a pair of AIM-120s, and a Pair of Sidewinders. He also had two Sidewinders on his side pylons with two AMRAAMs below those. He also had a quadruple set of AIM-900 Vipers. Couple that with his GAU-12/U and he was the perfect fighting machine.

"Taffy 1, you are cleared to take off on runway 5 to intercept the bogeys, over." said the Tower as he taxied off the ramp.

"This is Taffy 1, taking off to clear the bogeys, over." he said as he pulled back on the stick. He would keep his canards inside the hull for now. No need to show his full abilities just yet. But what he saw on the horizon was terrifying. Long gone were the easy Super Flankers he had come to know. These were probably the best fighters he could imagine.

"So, Richard, we meet again. Like that I took this plane from your favorite game? I thought you would." Said Leonard from the cockpit of his ADFX-02.

"Shit! He probably has the same tech on there as it did in the game! Quick, run through the stats Sam!"

"Scanner says that the EMF generator is still there. The chemical laser and the burst missiles are still in place. There also seems to be energy spikes on the missile rails." he said as he checked over his computer. "There also seems to be a fuselage deformity. Wait, it's a back seat! Sir do you think?"

His question was answered when the to planes passed canopy to canopy. Richard gasped in horror as he saw a flash of blue. "You son of a bitch! You have Kaname strapped in behind you so I couldn't shoot you. You're no better than those crooks who use human shields!" he said as he turned onto Leonard's six.

"I am not a crook."

"You're saying that to me? SAY THAT TO MY DEAD FAMILY!!!! I know you ordered that attack just so I wouldn't make this, because you knew it would get in your way. You filthy murderer! Aaannddd, I bet you told Kaname about Sousuke's past. Well listen Kaname, all soldiers have skeletons in their closets. I myself think of the many people who died because of my actions. But it's the love and respect from those around us that keeps us going." he said as he maneuvered above and to the side of Leonard's plane. "Now go on and live a happy life with Sousuke." he said as he aimed what looked to be a radar gun out of his canopy. All of a sudden, Kaname was jolted out of the airplane, and was soon falling to earth.

XXX

Kaname felt as if she were in a dream. Had that boy just saved her? Was she really free? She felt a jolt as the parachute opened above her, slowing her to a crawl. She looked wildly around as the battle ensued. The boy was completely out matched by Leonard's new aircraft. But some how she knew he'd be okay. Something told her that he'd win.

As she hit the ground, she got on her knees and started to pray. 'Please let him live. I want to thank him later.'

XXX

As Richard dodged another burst missile, he felt the plane shudder from the shockwave. This was an up hill battle against three of Ace Combat's greatest planes. Leonard was flying The ADFX-02, while his wing men each had X-02s. He would deal with the Wyverns first. Using the thrust vectoring, he flipped around, flying backwards for a few seconds. He gained lock with his AMRAAMs and fired off two, each heading to a different target. As his plane righted itself, he saw one fireball behind him. "Splash one!" he exclaimed. He dodged a missile from Leonard, turning in a high arch overhead. He inverted, pulled back on the stick, and squeezed off a Viper. The missile flashed down to the remaining X-02. Just as the plane was about to dodge it, the war heads broke off, sending explosions throughout the aircraft. "Splash another one!" he exclaimed as he pulled the nose back up.

"You may have defeated my men, but I'll kill _you_!" Said Leonard as he lashed out again with his laser. The beam just narrowly avoided Richard's tail section, boiling off some of the paint.

Richard responded with a full burst from his micro missile pods, emptying them. The missiles swarmed around Leonard, each one bouncing away when hit with the EMF generator.

"Did I forget to mention that I also have a lambda driver?" Said Leonard as the blue force field shimmered around him.

'I knew it! Those were infra-red missiles! They couldn't possibly be jammed by that generator!' Thought Richard as he jettisoned the launchers. He flipped a switch on his forward display, and both of the canards shot out. He threw the throttle forward, flying straight towards Leonard. He launched all four of his sidewinders, charging them with lambda energy. As he flashed by, he heard four thuds as the missiles hit. As he turned around, he was shocked to see Leonard still in the air.

"This aircraft has some of the thickest armor in the world. Meaning, you can't touch me."

Richard yelled into his mike as he unleashed the rest of his missiles. The AMRAAMs failed miserably, while the Vipers scored numerous hits, each one as ineffective as the last. As Richard powered around, he contemplated his options. If the missiles weren't doing anything, then what good was his gun? "Sam, I want you to get out of here. No sense in you dying too."

"What are you talkin' about man? What on earth are you thinkin'?"

"It's been a honor to work with you man." said Richard as he triggered the rear seat. Sam flew out of the cockpit, bewildered and confused.

He flew in behind Leonard, pushing his plane to mach three.

Seeing this, Leonard pulled a simple Cobra maneuver, thinking Richard would over shoot him. But what he saw terrified him. Richard was heading _straight for him_. The last thing Leonard felt was the crushing blow from Richard's plane.

XXX

Everyone on the ground stood in horror as the two planes collided. They watched as the American plane flew out of the burning wreckage and started a slow spiral to earth. The plane collided with the ground and spun end over end several times, finally coming to a stop. Kaname felt a ping in the back of her mind, as did someone else a few hundred miles away.

XXX

Somewhere off the coast of Japan

Tears dripped down Tessa's face as she curled into the fetal Position. Her head was numb and her voice was scratchy. Tessa had just gotten the two pings, meaning that two Whispereds had died. She had read reports of the air battle over Tokyo recently, and when this last report came in, she was in horror. Both her brother and her former boy friend were battling. She had been watching the news coverage when she saw the two lead planes collide. But she heard something from the reporter that shocked her.

"Wait, they say the American pilot is still alive. They are currently rushing him to the nearest Hospital for emergency surgery. It is also unconfirmed that he is being considered for the medal of honor."

At that point she knew what she had to do. When Richard had first gotten his pilot's license, he had let her drive a few times. Sure, a Harrier wasn't exactly the same as a Cessna, but the same rules applied right?

XXX

Tokyo General

March 24, 2007

Richard sleepily opened his eyes and stretched his arms. One of the only reasons he had survived, besides the lambda driver, was the fact that he had gone through a special "super soldier" program. When he went in, he had only a fifty percent chance of not becoming seriously injured due to the augmentations. Both Him and Sousuke had gone through the process and they were now the top of their fields. Richard could withstand twelve G's and react to different situations faster than any pilot. He-

"So you're awake now, huh?" said a familiar voice.

He looked around, half angry that someone had interrupted his monologue again, only to see the face of his old girlfriend. "Sorry Tess, your bro's a mere spatter on my twelve O'clock."

"About time that bastard died. I suppose it's a good thing Kyoko had a miscarriage. No need for his spawn to come into this world." Said Kaname as she walked into the room.

"Sousuke should be here any minute, the Aurora crew just picked him up." Said a man in the back.

"General Hawk sir!" said Richard as he sat at attention.

"At ease son. You need your rest.. And according to your vague intel, this is the captain of the toy box." he said as he stepped forward.

"I told them _who _not _where_, so chill out." said Richard as he saw Tessa stir in her seat.

"We were hoping you would join the US navy, since Mithril no longer exists."

"Tess, what would your father say about this? I know he would've wanted you to follow in his footsteps." said Richard. "By the way, how did you get here so fast? Not like you stole a jet or something."

An awkward silence filled the room, and Both Richard and Kaname spoke at once. "You stole a jet?!"

"How did you land a harrier? You do know those are some of the most disaster ridden planes in existence." exclaimed Richard as he sat up violently.

"She probably bailed out in the harbor. I did hear a news story like that last night." replied Kaname as she scratched her fore head.

"Even still, ejecting from an aircraft causes severe back aches. No person our age should go through that!"

"What do you call ramming another fighter?! That'll sure cause some back problems! And look at you! You're sitting there as if you merely bumped your head!" Exclaimed Kaname as he pointed a finger at Richard.

Richard sighed as he slowly got up from his bed. "Sir, permission to speak about project ORION?"

"Son you know as well as I do that_ that_ experiment is classified." Said Hawk as he stepped forward.

"Both Kaname and Tessa have witnessed it in action sir. They have a right to know about it." Replied Richard as he shoved a finger in their direction.

"Fine. Shoot."Said Hawk as he rested against a wall.

"Have you ever noticed that Sousuke has lightning fast reactions? An inability to get hurt?" he said. Both of them nodded and he continued. "A seemingly incomprehensibility to sense any little thing?" Again, both of them nodded, dumbfounded. "Me and Sousuke are two of the subjects from project ORION, a US Military research project designed to create advanced super soldiers for the special forces. The USAF saw it as a perfect opportunity to make what they called a 'super pilot.' I volunteered for I had nothing to lose. I am totally resistant to positive and negative g-forces, with an enhanced reaction time to new threats. Sousuke on the other hand uses his advanced hearing and reaction time to bring the best out of any arm slave, hence his ability to beat an M9 with an Rk-91."

"Wow, all this time I've had a super soldier on my sub. All this time I thought it was his years of military background." said Tessa.

Just then, a commotion broke out in the hall way. A familiar man with an x-shaped scar burst in, closely followed by two other people. "Kaname!" he yelled as he gathered the blue haired girl in his arms. "Who saved you?" he asked as he realized it was really her. She pointed to Richard and he saluted. "Sir! Thank you for saving Kaname, sir! I am forever in your debt, sir!"

"Sergeant you're always to formal you know that?" he said as he returned the salute. "Now everyone get out of here! I'm tire..d." he said as he collapsed on the bed.

XXX

March 26, 2007

Jindai high school.

Lunch time

As Richard went over the design specs of the F/A-14E once more, he noticed a certain blue haired girl standing over him. "What do you want?" he said as he typed in his latest data from his previous dog fight. The aircraft had shown immense integrity after slamming into the other aircraft, only retaining minor damage. The only reason he crashed was because debris got into the engine.

"Me and my friends want to be fighter pilots."

XXXXXX

Whew, finally done! Well, this chapter at least. More will come. Even if you do bad mouth me, I shall continue!

Mobius 1


	3. BIG EFFIN' BATTLE!

Now to continue. I don't care if only one person reviews, at least their positive.

translated from fumoffus

XXX

"You have got to be shitting me Kaname." he said as he looked back at his laptop. The first engines were combined Pulse-detonation and normal jet en-

"We're not joking." she replied.

Richard growled under his breath. Couldn't a guy-

"Are you even-"

"Stop. Interrupting. My thoughts!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "To answer your question, yes, I'll think about it. As for now, I'm going home. I have lots of valuable combat data to organize and I won't get it done here!" he said as he deposited his computer in his backpack and stormed out of the room.

"You can't skip class like that! Get back here!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a random object and threw it down the hall at him. He easily caught it and threw it right back at her. The object, which turned out to be Kyoko's camera, hit her in the center of the forehead.

An immediate chorus of "Daammnnn." erupted from the room. Tessa looked on with amusement.

"You do know he's an MIT graduate, right? In fact, he came out on top in his test scores."

"You mean..."

"Yup, he's way ahead of all of us."

A car horn that sounded suspiciously like the dukes of hazard blared from the street, as a blue Expedition drove away.

"You should have never underestimated him, Kaname. He is much more skilled in hand to hand combat than even Mao." said Souske as he finished typing a report. "Just let him go, you can chew him out when he comes to pick up Sam."

XXX

As Richard emailed his company to start putting full Pulse- Detonation engines in the new Tomcats, he heard a strange sound come from the other side of the apartment. "Shinji, you better not be going all natural in there! If you getAsuka Pregnant, you will never hear the end of it from me _or_ Misato, got it?"

"Hai!" came the immediate two person response.

A ring from his gauntlet turned his attention to other things. He strapped the computer on and flipped up the screen. He was greeted by his acting commander/ adoptive mom, Scarlett. "Ma'am? Is there a problem?"

"There's a hostage situation at a warehouse near your location. I've contacted Snake Eyes and Hand Full, they should be at your location shortly."

"Any idea who the Hostage is?" He asked as he spun in his chair.

"The Mikihara Family. The last time anyone heard from them was when the daughter made a plea on television."

"You mean Ren is in trouble?! So that's why I didn't see her today! I'll be there shortly." he said. As he walked to the door, he grabbed his .45 and a Thompson sub-machine gun. He knew his weapons were outdated, but they packed a mean punch.

When he got to his car Snake Eyes was already there. "Now we have to go pick up Sagara. Come on sensei, lets go."

XXX

As Richard pulled up to the school, Sagara was there, only to be accompanied by their group of friends. "Sorry, no civilians." he said as he pushed the door open.

"She's our friend too you know." said Kaname as she poked her head through the window. "Besides, we all have Bonta-kun suits."

"Sergeant, did you really agree with this?"

"Is there really time to argue?"

"Point taken. Come on people, crowd in here. We have little time to waste."

XXX

As everyone suited up, Richard poked his corner shot around the side of the building. "Three exterior guards, one look out tower with a Machine gun... Are you sure these are just Yakuza?"

"Intel would seem to say so. Anyway, get ready people." Said Souske as everyone donned their heads.

"GO, GO, GO!!!" yelled Richard as he burst out from hiding. He dispatched two of the guards with his Thompson, and tagged the other with his pistol. As the others came around, a dozen Arastols Burst out of Hiding, spraying the group with Automatic fire. Grab cover! Kaname! Me, you, Souske and Kyoko will take the ware house. Sensei and the rest of you will provide covering fire, Got it?

Hai! came the response.

NOW! Covering Fire!!!! He said as his trio made their way to the door.

Inside, there was an all knew evil waiting for them.

XXX

As Leonard waited for Dr. Mindbender to finish with the last adjustments to his Arastol Body, he pondered how he would get Kaname back with him. If he could just win her over they would be wonderful together.

Then there was that pest Richard. He knew that his sister would go crawling back to him sooner or later, knowing her. He was a problem that had to be fixed. To think an impure whispered like him could out do him was unbelievable.

"Sir! Four fuzzy creatures armed with various assault weapons just entered the facility, and are heading this way!" Said Viper 129 as he approached the workstation.

"Ahh, a perfect target for my new arastols." he said. He clapped his hands and two pairs of arastols with .50 caliber attachments hopped out from behind him. Just then, the four fuzzy creatures in question popped out from a nearby hallway, accompanied by four bodies.

XXX

After seeing Souske do it so many times, Kaname thought she would never be able to kill. But these were the despicable bastards who locked her up on that island, and subjected her to so many tests.

As they broke down the last door, she turned the corner to stare into the face of the one person she thought was dead. Leonard.

No f-cking way! I killed that bitch! Exclaimed Richard as he pointed his gun at him.

Although Leonard still had his head, the rest of him looked like a small arastol.

"Arastols, ATTACK!" he exclaimed. The four robots leapt forward, spraying them with their .50 caliber weapons. Kaname Threw her arms out in front of her, thinking it was the end. A glowing field surrounded her, blocking all of the incoming fire.

Ah ha! You never told me you put lambda Drivers in these things, Souske! exclaimed Richard as he concentrated his fire on an advancing arastol.

Just because I didn't know how to use it, didn't mean I didn't know how to make it better.

Just then, Richard noticed something in the back of the ware house. Not just something, the Belial.

Ohhhh, shit. sighed Richard as he saw Leonard race towards it. ALL UNITS, FALL BACK NOW!!!!! he exclaimed as he and the others ran out of the compound.

XXX

As Richard sped down the highway, he desperately dialed his apartment, hoping the two lovebirds were done.

"Hello?"

"Get your butts to the tarmac and load me up with aerial attack plan delta, and hurry!"

"But it hasn't been thoroughly tested yet!" Auska Protested back.

"No better test than an actual battle I say." he said as he hung up. He would need a replacement RIO because Sam had broken his ankle when he had ejected him from the doomed plane. Which reminded him that he would have to use the hot spare, for his normal plane was still under inspection.

"Tessa, you up for a ride?"

XXX

As Richard tested out the flight controls, Tessa stirred with anticipation of the coming fight. She had always liked being the one on the sidelines, but now she was strapped into the backseat of a Mach 4 capable aircraft. As long as he didn't ram anyone, she was fine. Besides, this new flight suit would really show off her curves. Wait, did she just think that?

"Tango 01, you are cleared for takeoff. Good hunting!" said the tower as they screamed into the air. Richard accelerated to the target area, dodging buildings left and right.

As the warehouse came into view, Richard lifted the throttle into an upright position, then lifted both the side stick and throttle. She yelped as her seat lifted and straightened, making her stand above Richard's head. Outside, arms sprouted from the undercarriage, and the engine cowlings turned into legs. A Macross style head sprang up from where the base of the cockpit was. Richard had done the impossible. He had made the world's first Transformer.

"Eat some of this!" He exclaimed as he shouldered a 30mm Gun pod. A strong burst of depleted uranium and high explosive shells tore into the first Venom that leapt at them. Two more closed in from each side, and Richard blasted into the air. The two mechs slammed into each other, and Richard sprayed them both.

"This is Lieutenant Major Richard Miller of the US Navy asking for close air support in Tokyo! I repeat, I need close air support!" Tessa was surprised at this. Her friends had told her that he was air force, not navy. Maybe he lied for some reason. She was jarred from her thoughts as the mech she was in transformed back to a fighter and blasted off into the sky.

"This is Commander 'Brick' Maxwell of VFA-36 from the Reagan. We were in the area when we heard of the battle and decided to help."

"Sir, the sooner we bomb those armslaves, the better." He said as the super hornets streaked in.

"Roger that. Pickle! Pickle!" he exclaimed, as his bombs dropped from the plane.

The Mk. 82s dispersed, destroying a number of parked vehicles, but left the Codarls completely unharmed. "Damn, it's no use! F-cking Lambda Drivers!."

"Not to worry sir." Said Sousuke, as a white Armslave bounded into the battle area. The mech was mostly white with orange outlines and had lots of equipment on it's back.

"So that's where those parts went to..." said Richard as he circled the place. "Handfull, secure the hostages and get out of there. After that, get back here an' give Leonard a whoopin' for me!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Richard, high speed bogeys inbound from both east and west. There's too many to count!" Said Tessa as she looked at the radar screen.

"Damn. To all friendly fighters stationed in Japan, we have heavy group hot! There's too many to count. Advise, wanted terrorist Leonard Testarossa is in the area, along with a Cobra terror cell. There may be Terminators and Berkuts in the group. Requesting _immediate_ back up. Also be advised that there are Venom armslaves in the area, accompanied by the Belial. I repeat, I am requesting any and all support!" he finished. He never expected this. This was overkill for just some hostages. Unless... this was just to eliminate his one true enemy...

"Richard, what are we gonna do?" Ask Tessa, as she stirred in her seat.

"He's hoping to kill me, I bet. Well too bad. Time to show those Sukhoiand Mig lovin' twerps who's boss!" he said as he stroked the burners. The tomcat roared to meet the oncoming fighters, ditching the 30mm pod along the way. "Fox one!" he said as he let a viper loose. (While he was in Japan the company had given it longer range, so now it was classified as a medium range missile.) The missile streaked towards the target, leaving a trail of fire and smoke in it's wake. The plane dumped chaff, but the warheads split off and homed in on the engines. A fire ball lit the sky as several other fighters broke off and headed towards the navy planes.

The Berkuts unleashed a volley of missiles, although only one hit it's target. The Hornet tumbled out of the sky as an ejection seat flashed out of it.

Seven fireballs lit up the sky, as a flight of F-22s streaked into the battle.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, we've got your back." Said the lead Raptor Pilot. "Time to show those guys what we're made of!" Several Sidewinders streaked from the formation, each striking down an unsuspecting Fulcrum.

Richard sighted a formation of Terminators, and launched a volley from his missile pods. The planes danced around, each dumping a number of flares. After two of them went down, the third pulled into a cobra to try and shake off the missiles. The missiles slammed into him, blowing the aircraft to pieces. Richard had made sure to get that on his HUD tape.

Down on the ground, things were starting to get ugly...

XXX

Souske dodged yet another volley from a Venom, only to come face to face with another. He tore the one in front in half and threw the pieces at the other. It fell, just in time to make way for the main event: The Belial.

"Ah, Sousuke. Are you here to lose again? Needles to say, Kaname and my sister will be coming with me. Now where are they."

"As for the captain, she is with Richard above us, and Kaname, she is home right now. You will not be going any where with them." he said as he readied the 165mm cannon.

Leonard lunged at him, as he skillfully dodged and fired at him with the cannon. The round ripped through the Lambda Driver and tore off the right arm. "You'll pay for that!" screamed Leonard as he once again charged at Sousuke. Sousuke immediately Dodged and used his 76mm shot cannon to blow a hole in the center, destroying the once great mech. Leonard had been silenced, and he didn't even get a grim satisfaction out of the fight. As he looked up, trails of fire and smoke filled the sky, but the roster showed that all of the F-22s and Richard were still standing. The radar showed that the enemy planes were making a hasty retreat. The last few weeks would be remembered as the battle of Tokyo. It was the opening shots for something even bigger...

XXX

Whew! Finally done! Expect a lemony epilogue sometime soon. The next phase is:

**World War III**

I'm taking the premise of that new game World in Conflict and putting it in FMP. See ya later!


End file.
